


Mother

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mild Main Quest spoilers, Shaun is conflicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Laying on his deathbed has Shaun reflecting on his mother.





	Mother

As he lay on his deathbed Shaun thought about his mother; his hopes for her, what he had expected her to be like. His expectations for her to take over the Institute after he was gone, and lead mankind to the future. When she first arrived, when she first met the Synth of his younger self, her distress at her son(what she thought was her son) pleading for help from his supposed kidnappers, he’d felt a pang in his chest. He’d written it off at first, another symptom of his oncoming death, but as he watched her beg him to recognize her it returned even stronger.

When he stepped out to meet her his hopes rose, even as her confusion grew. As he explained his plans, the purpose of the Institute, her eyes shone with unshed tears. Finishing his speech, he looked to her for an answer, chest tight with hope.

“I’m sorry. I can’t be a part of this.”

It felt like his world shattered, as though his very heart had broken into a million pieces, and as he dismissed her sadness became anger, regret, and then sadness again. 

Why couldn’t she understand? Why?

All this time he’d hoped, planned, for her to take over after his death. He’d wanted her to lead them, so why couldn’t she understand?

A few month’s had passed since then, he’d become bedridden, and his days grew dull. He spent his days watching the feeds from the crow synths, watched his mother become a hero to the people of the Commonwealth; saving kidnapped settlers, killing raiders, settling new areas.

And then one day, just before nightfall, the Institute came alive with the sound of gunfire. His security feeds were cut off, but he knew what he’d seen: Minutemen, led by someone in a suit of power armor.

His mother, no doubt.

When she arrived at his room, suit stained with blood and scorch marks, she stepped out of the armor. Shaun watched as she walked over to him, expression solemn with an underlying sorrow.

“It’s for the greater good. The Commonwealth deserves to determine its own fate.”  
“Spare me. You’ve spent time up there. You know as well as I that it’s doomed.”  
“Have you ever been up there?” she asked. “Have you spent time among the people? Or have you stayed here, listening to everyone telling you what to think?”

He said nothing, looking away.

“How can you say it’s doomed if you’ve never tried to help? Really help, not replace people.” she sighed softly, turning and walking back to her armor. “Goodbye, Shaun. I hope you rest peacefully.”

She suited up and left to complete her mission, letting her words sink in. Was she right? No, of course not! The Institute was the Commonwealth’s best chance for the future. It had to be! So then why did he feel like he’d disappointed her?

“Shaun,”

The young synth approached him, scared and confused. “Father, what’s happening?”  
“Come here,” 

The boy drew closer until he was within reach for Father to alter his programming. “Your name is Shaun. Find the Minutemen, tell them that your mother is Summer, their General.”

The child ran from the room, seeking the Minutemen. Seeking his mother. Maybe this way...no. Things would never be right between them. But at least this boy could have the life denied to him.

Maybe this way, she could smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is my sole survivor, and some of the dialogue is from the game, some of it is what I wish could be said. I listened to this as I wrote it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66VnOdk6oto


End file.
